


Surprise on a Wednesday

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://www.silverdancer.tumblr.com">Isabel</a> asked me on tumblr: <i>Ok, so you know that post with Sinqua that you reblogged not long ago? (like a couple of hours ago? where he's surprised after entering somewhere?) Sooooo I can totally see Erica preparing him a surprise birthday party and that being his reaction. A room filled with all his friends, there for him, to celebrate him and surprise him. That's a lovely image that I wanted to share with you <3</i></p>
<p>
  <a href="http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/99290398732/ok-so-you-know-that-post-with-sinqua-that-you">Originally posted here with the gifs that this was inspired by.</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise on a Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> [Isabel](http://www.silverdancer.tumblr.com) asked me on tumblr: _Ok, so you know that post with Sinqua that you reblogged not long ago? (like a couple of hours ago? where he's surprised after entering somewhere?) Sooooo I can totally see Erica preparing him a surprise birthday party and that being his reaction. A room filled with all his friends, there for him, to celebrate him and surprise him. That's a lovely image that I wanted to share with you <3_
> 
> [Originally posted here with the gifs that this was inspired by.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/99290398732/ok-so-you-know-that-post-with-sinqua-that-you)

♛♝♛♝♛♝

Erica’s been planning Boyd’s surprise birthday party for two months now. Lydia and Allison have been helping her out, and thank god for Derek offering to pay, because every idea she has just spurs another. The party decorations are starting to get a little ridiculous. But Erica remembers last Christmas when Boyd pulled out the silly reindeer Christmas sweater with his last name and his lacrosse jersey number on the back—she had it custom-made down at  _Lily’s Yarn_. His face had lit up and he’d put it on immediately. It’s strange, considering that stupid reindeer sweater had been meant to be a joke. Still, he had worn it until spring had arrived.

Once she’d stopped by his bedroom in the middle of the night, unable to sleep and feeling restless, only to discover that he had the reindeer sweater on the pillow beside his head. That’s when it hit Erica. It didn’t matter that the sweater was ridiculous, it mattered because someone had given him something personal. That’s when she knew. He needed a huge birthday celebration.

She has no self-control, because the month before the party, she drops a thousand hints. Boyd pretends he doesn’t know, because he’s that kind of sweetheart. At one point, he realizes Erica might be getting too excited about the party, and he doesn’t want her to be disappointed. Shit happens in Beacon Hills, and let’s be honest, when do they ever  _really_  get a break? He casually mentions that he’s not sure he’d be into a big party, and Erica’s face falls. Boyd instantly tells her,  _"I’ve never had a family before. That’s all I really need for my birthday."_  

When his birthday hits, nothing happens. They spend it like they do every other year: at  _Fancy’s_  for a birthday breakfast, Erica takes him out for their traditional birthday ice cream at  _Snickles’ Cream_ , Scott’s mother hosts a lovely dinner that everyone helps out for, and Boyd drives Erica home. They’d done this for three times years in a row. Boyd isn’t super disappointed, but he’s a little surprised. It’s okay though, because tonight, Erica kisses his cheek. She whispers,  _"You make me happy, Boyd."_

He half expects the party to happen that following Saturday night. When it doesn’t, and they spend the entire evening having a Pack Movie Night, Boyd decides maybe, just maybe, he actually read into Erica’s hints more than he should.

A week and a half passes after Boyd’s birthday, and he lets the idea of the surprise party go. Erica calls him up, crying on the phone, and asks if he can pick her up from the bar. Boyd rushes over, and when he gets there, Erica’s sitting on the curb. He shoves his car door shut as he rushes forward, and she stands up.

_"I had such an awful night, Boyd. Take me home."_ But before they make it back to his car, she sniffs and pauses.  _"Shit, I forgot my purse inside."_

_"I’ll go get it for you. Where did you leave it?"_  Boyd asks quietly.

Erica looks up at him, and shakes her head.  _"No, just come with me."_

_"Who do I have to kill?"_  Boyd asks her as they walk inside.  _"I’ll do it. I’ll kill whoever made you sad, Erica."_

Erica doesn’t respond, and Boyd’s starting to feel his anger rise. He knows that Erica doesn’t need that right now, so he tries to reign it in. Boyd pushes the door to the bar open with one arm, and nods to Erica for her to step in first. He barely catches a glimpse of her smirk before he turns.

_"Surprise!"_  a crowd shouts. It’s not a huge crowd - it’s only the pack, plus a few people Boyd works with at  _Hale’s Coffee_.

He steps into the bar, and lets out a little laugh. It grows a bit bigger when he realizes just how  _all out_  Erica’s gone on the decorations. Some of them were huge, were ridiculous, and some of them were small and personal. He notices the little reindeer that perch on top of the cake. Erica had given nicknames to everyone in the pack, whether she meant to or not, but she’d called Boyd her little reindeer. He’s not sure why, but it doesn’t exactly matter.

Erica’s wiping away any tears she’d been faking, and then she’s grinning. She’s beaming—actually, everyone is. Goddammit, they look so damn proud of themselves.

Stiles lets out a whooping noise, and Derek nudges him with a wink. Scott and Kira are rushing forward to give Boyd hugs, and Allison’s waving excitedly. He sees Isaac with a mouthful of cake, smiling at him sheepishly. Cora and Laura seem to be fiddling with some sign and quietly arguing about it. Jackson has an arm swung around Lydia, clearly pleased that they managed to surprise Boyd.

When Boyd’s finished hugging everyone, he turns to Erica.

_"Erica…"_

She grins, and steps forward.  _"Happy birthday, Boyd. I didn’t think you’d suspect a surprise party on a Wednesday."_

_"Never. You actually got me,"_ he tells her, laughing. He slips an arm around Erica, but doesn’t pull her in for a hug.  _"Erica, no one—"_

She shakes her head.  _"No, don’t thank me, Boyd. It wasn’t just me. It was all of us. We love you. You’re special to us."_

_"I just wanted someone to sit with at lunch. I don’t know how I got so damn lucky, but…"_

She smiles.  _"If anyone lucked out, it was when you became my best friend. I can’t imagine life without you, reindeer."_

_"Why do you call me that?"_  he asks, both hands on her hips now. He doesn’t even notice everyone else has casually turned away—except Stiles and Scott, who are staring at them with keen interest.

Erica shrugs. She glances down before she meets his eyes again.  _"What’s more special than a reindeer?"_

_"Um."_

_"Exactly,"_  she whispers.

Boyd’s always been the kind of guy who waits for his moment to make his move. This is his moment. He leans down to press his lips against Erica’s, and she’s moving in closer to him.

He misses the twenty bucks that Scott passes Stiles, and the way that Cora gives Laura her best  _I told you so_  look. He doesn’t see how Allison and Lydia high-five or Isaac’s little fist-pump of excitement. Derek gives then a small clap, and Kira squeals. Jackson’s looking a little smug. Boyd doesn’t really care that he misses all of that, because he’s kissing Erica.

_"I’m in love with you,"_  Boyd confesses when he pulls away. Erica’s heart skips several beats. He pushes a piece of hair out of her face. If he’s going to embrace his moment, he might as well do it right.  _"I am in love with you, Erica Reyes. My birthday would have been perfect if I had done nothing but gotten ice cream with you."_

_"Don’t say things like that. You’ll make me cry for real, and I’m an excellent actress. Just think what it’d be like if it were real,"_ she says, but then she’s pressing her lips lightly against his. Keeping her face close to his, she adds, _“I’m in love with you too. You don’t need to ever sit alone at lunch, okay? You’ve got a family now, and we’re—I’m. I’m not letting you go. Ever.”_

Boyd grins. He gives her a chaste kiss before he shouts,  _"Let’s get this party started!"_

Stiles yells the loudest, but Jackson’s the first to pour Boyd a shot. It doesn’t even matter, because Erica’s holding his hand. He’s never been happier.

♛♝♛♝♛♝

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never grow tired of writing Erica and Boyd falling in love. My babies. <3


End file.
